Superman (Clark Kent)
Superman is the superhero identity of Clark Kent. His moniker as "The Man of Steel" has served his reputation as one of Earth's most powerful men. As a metahuman superhero and he operates mainly in Metropolis as a symbol for justice and truth, and uses his incredible gifts to save lives and fight crime on a regular basis. Biography Origin Born on the planet Krypton, Kal-El was the son of brilliant Jor-El and stunning Lara-El. Kal-El was put on a rocket to avoid the planet's imminent destruction, and given a gift of history in his space pod, his parents bid the infant Kal-El farewell and sent him on a voyage to a planet called Earth, where he was found by a couple from Smallville. The Kents brought him home and raised him as their own as Clark Kent, but soon, Clark's powers began to develop in his adolescence, alienating him from regular humans. His parent's moral values inspired Clark to believe in the common good, and to create his alter ego for fighting crime... Career Clark began his career when he saved a damaged flight and the passengers in midair, catching the plane and safely landing it in the streets of Metropolis. There he was introduced to reporter Lois Lane who wanted to have an interview with him, deeming him "Superman", though Clark insisted that he be labeled "The Last Son of Krypton" before accepting this nickname. Attracted to Lois Lane, Clark would cross paths with her several times as more and more supervillains appeared in Metropolis, eventually inspiring the city to start its own Special Crimes Unit (SCU). The Man of Metal - Metallo *A new metal, Metalo, is discovered, and a scientist makes a suit out of it, calling himself Metallo. Intergang Atomic Skull Parasite *Raymond Maxwell, a janitor, was exposed to biohazardous materials collected by Superman, and became the Parasite. Jax-Ur *A Kryptonian criminal who fled Krypton moments before its destruction. Livewire Eradicator *A security measure that was implanted on Kal-El's spaceship. Ultra-Humanite Hank Henshaw *A spectre of an astronaut who Superman failed to save. Brainiac Atlantis v. Themyscira Absolute Justice With Princess Diana taken into government custody, Superman was forced to register as a public super hero, employed and missioned off on national issues as part of the Absolute Justice Department, a section designed to accomodate the jurisdiction of metahuman vigilantes. Superman joined the organization to aid Diana, and was almost forced to battle Batman and Aquaman until the latter proved that Absolute Justice was a corrupt organization under the direct influence of Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller, both members of a top secret organization named Cadmus. Trinity *Superman, Batman, and Diana create a triumverate, communicating with each other to gain advantage over the criminal element. *Superman and Batman's archenemies, Lex Luthor and The Joker, steal the Apple of Discord and use it to cause mayhem, creating a parallel villain team-up to the hero team-up. *Superman learns that there are various team-ups and duos around the world, similar to how he and Batman originally worked together, spawning the idea for... The League Following the unification of the Amazons and Atlanteans, Superman held a meeting in the Fortress of Solitude with a group of various superheroes, proposing that they join forces to battle greater criminal groups like Cadmus. Though the idea was opposed by people like The Question and Batman, the latter would inevitably opt for the construction of a headquarters for the "Justice League" rather than use Superman's Fortress. Batman used his connections as Bruce Wayne to have the JL Watchtower built in Earth's orbit, establishing the home base of the League. The Society *Superman rogues Luthor, Crisis On Other Eaths Possible Fate *In one possible future, an elderly Superman is killed by Princess Diana, who outmatches him due to her youth and immortality, and breaks his neck using her Lasso of Truth. Personality Superman is a good guy. Affiliation Family *Jor-El (Biological Father) *Lara-El (Biological Mother) **Kara-Zor-El (Cousin) ***Kara Kent (Cloned Cousin) *Martha Kent (Mother) *John Kent (Father) *Kon-El (Clone) Group *'Justice League' *'Metropolis Special Crimes Unit' *'Amazons of Themyscira' *'United Nations' Powers & Abilities Meta *'Kryptonian Physiology' **Superhuman Strength **Flight **Superhuman Stamina **Solar Recharge - Superman can recover faster by being exposed to yellow sun radiation, and gains a colossal power charge when he is extremely close to the sun. *Superhuman Speed *Invulnerability *Heat Vision *Super-Breath *Super Stamina Skills *'Muscular Control '- This ability allows Kal-El to distinguish his facial features from that of Clark Kent, which he does whenever cameras or reporters are around, allowing him to mask his secret identity. *'Scientific Intellect' - As the son of great Kryptonian scientist Jor-El, Kal-El inherited his scientific intellect and has a deep understnading of robotics and alien biology. Forces Strength Level *''As a teenager'': Superman is weaker than most Amazons. He can lift cars and tanks with virtually no effort. *''As an adult'': Superman is on par with, if not superior to most Amazons, and can push buildings easily. *''Fully-charged'': with close exposure to the Sun, Superman can best Wonder Woman in combat. *''As an old man'': his powers begin to diminish, but he is capable of moving a bus of his own power. Speed Level *''As a teenager'': Superman is able to nearly outrun a group of Amazons, but is tripped and captured. *''As an adult'': Superman can travel around the world in ten minutes, but is slower than The Flash. *''Fully-charged'': Superman can travel around the world and match The Flash in speed. *''As an old man'': Superman's speed has utterly vanished. Weaknesses Kryptonite: This radiated rock from Krypton is Superman's greatest heel, as it can weaken him in various ways, and there are various deposits of Kryptonite over Earth and other planets due to Krypton's destruction. There are also rocks of similar radioactive levels that can cause similar effects. *Green Kryptonite: Physically cripples him. *Red Kryptonite: Disorients his abilities. *Yellow Kryptonite: Permanently removes powers. *Black Kryponite: Suppresses powers. *White Kryptonite: Bypasses powers, can leave permanent wounds. *Purple Kryptonite: Removes inhibitions. Magic: Magical weapons, effects, charms, and spells will affect him as they would a regular human. This can result in Superman being transmogrified, turned into an old man, teleported, weakened, harmed, or even killed. Red Sun Radiation: The red sun radiation has an immediate effect on Kryptonians, hampering their yellow sun-based powers and harming them in the same capacity as magic can and will affect them. Lead: Clark cannot see through lead, limiting his vision behind lead-lined objects or objects with lead around them. Trivia